Nemesis
by Melissa Flint
Summary: A curse strong enough to kill, will she be able to control it and can Lucius and Marcus teach her? Warning! Dark Fic This story is re-written!
1. Chapter 1

Nem-esis:noun U,sing (formal) punishment or defeat that is deserved and cannot be avoided.

Benedict Adams was happy and carefree when she was a child, as she grew older life became hard and through the teenage years she turned into a bitter young woman just to grow older and more bitter. Not that she showed it to anyone, told that she had an attitude and was a spoiled child she just shrugged her shoulder, either rolling her eyes at the comments or sending them a cold glare.

When she was 21 her father died suddenly and having no close friends to turn to she tried to rely on her mother who had always been rather distant and the sudden craving of attention from her oldest daughter Mrs Adams started pushing her daughter even further away.

One rainy night, driving home from taking her youngest daughter to scouts, the car crashed leaving her paralyzed from the waist down and traumatized after losing her ability to move freely, now being chained to a wheelchair, she locked herself in her own world, not caring about anything or anyone.

Walking into the living room Benedict saw her mother sitting by the window, starring out at the garden but she knew that the older woman didn't really see it. Standing in the doorway she looked at her for a few minutes before her mother turned towards her only to return to stare out the window again seconds later. Sighing she turned and walked up the stairs towards her sister's room, twisting the doorknob she found it locked as always, knocking gently she called her sister's name.

"Mary!"

There was no answer, not that she expected one. Since the accident her sister had become more and more secluded, she blamed herself for the accident. Had she not insisted on going to scouts, their mother would have been fine – maybe. Now she only left her room to go to school, if she even did that. Sometimes they didn't see her for days at the time but seeing as the kitchen cupboards had been raided during the night they at least knew she was still alive and eating. Knocking again Benedict knew it was a lost battle; her sister would probably be sitting with her nose in a book, a book about hidden treasures, lost worlds and fantasy creatures so she turned and headed back down the stairs. Stopping by the doorway to the living room she sighed, this family was falling apart, you wouldn't even call it a family anymore.

Writing a note and leaving it on the table for the helper she explained that she would go to work and not be back that day but that they could reach her on her cell phone if anything was needed. She hated the responsibility and pressure but they were, after all, her only remaining family.

Lucius looked up as Marcus Flint entered the room, excitingly waving a scroll of parchment in his hand.

"I found it!"

The white haired wizard smiled and summoned the parchment to him, quickly opening it and as his grey eyes flew over the written lines his lip curled into a cruel smile.

"Perfect!"

As the last customer left the arcade she locked the front door from the inside before returning to her cleaning and to finish the books. It took a good thirty minutes before she had finished hovering and cleaning off all the machines and coffee-holders. Pushing her hair out of her eyes she stood op after stuffing the last bag of rubbish into the large black plastic bag. Taking a deep breath she looked around, making sure that she had done everything before grabbing her keys, the rubbish bag and turning off the lights.

Walking through the front hall she punch in her code to set the alarm and as it started beeping she hurried out the door before closing it behind her and locking both locks but before she could reach down for the black plastic bag, she had dropped on the floor, an arm was wrapped around her from behind and the feeling of being pressed through a tight tube overwhelmed her.

As she came to herself she was sitting in a comfy, winged, leather chair, she seemed alone in a large room which was like nothing she had even been in. Shelves, shelves and more shelves were covering the walls, all of the filled to the brim with books.

The only source of light seemed to be the fireplace to her right and as she turned to her left she almost screamed from the shock of seeing someone sitting by the desk placed there. His white hair falling over his shoulders, his grey eyes fixated on her and his slender fingers folded in front of him.

"Miss Adams, pleasure finally meeting you!"

Jumping up she almost tripped but as she grabbed a hold of the back of the chair she managed to remain on her feet.

"Who are you?"

She looked around the room now that she was standing up and had a better view of it.

"And where the hell am I?"

Shaking his head disapproving, the man got to his feet.

"Mind your language and behave like the lady you are!"

She scoffed at him while rolling her eyes. What was he playing at? Looking down herself, her black and white Converse shoes, black tight MissSixty jeans, the pink striped T-shirt which she wore a white long-sleeved tee under. Lady?

Looking up at him she noticed that he had been looking as well so crossing her arms over her chest she moved the weight to her left leg while sending him a venomous glare.

"This is kidnapping, the police will come looking for me!"

The man started laughing before pulling out a stick from inside his clothes, waving it in the air and her legs were knocked from under her and a second later she found herself back in the chair.

"I don't think so… they will think you're dead…"

He shook his head, smiling.

"No, actually… they will know you're dead when they find a body resembling you and a suicide note in your apartment!"

She gaped at him, what he was telling her sounded like something out of a Dean Koontz book. And then there was the stick, the moving chair. She bended down, looking for wires or some kind of mechanics which would explain it. Finding nothing she looked up again, meeting his very puzzled expression. Shrugging his shoulders he picked up some papers as he continued.

"Now that's settled, let's get down to business!"

Benedict looked at him, expressionless, before letting her eyes move over the books behind her, this was so unreal. Deciding that it had to be a dream she resolute grabbed the rubber band she carried around her wrist, snapping it hard. Inhaling sharply as the pain hit her she noticed that he was looking at her, he had stopped talking too, the document in his hand no longer the focus of his attention. The silence was deafening as his grey eyes pierced hers.

"Pay attention or you'll be sorry!"

Glaring at him she crossed her legs and leaned back into the chair with a mocking expression.

"Really? And what are you going to do? Throw that stick at me?"

Looking confused for the shortest time his face broke into a smirk

"You don't know anything about magic – do you?"

Cocking an eyebrow at him she replied, in a snide tone.

"No I don't believe in magic!"

Seeing a flash of rage cross his face he moved quickly, waving the stick again. All she saw a red light before she was hurled backwards, the chair being knocked over and herself landing several feet away, sprawled on the floor. Coughing she rolled over, struggling to get to her feet as she saw him walk around the desk, towards her. He was wearing robes.

Scrambling to her feet she backed away, her face white and her body shaking to the core.

"You've got to be kidding me, this can't be real! It's a trick!"

He laughed

"Ignorant little girl!"

Raising his wand again Lucius as the door to the study was pushed open and Marcus Flint entered. Seeing the white haired wizard pointing his wand at the girl Marcus knew that things had gotten out of hand. His fault really, Lucius was not known to be patient with Muggles and especially not someone like this female, from what he had learned and observed, her sharp tongue could land her in trouble in seconds.

"Lucius!"

He gave the older wizard a warning look and watched as he lowered his wand before turning his heel and walking over to the desk again.

"She's impossible, a filthy Muggle to the fingertips!"

"Hey! I am actually still in the room!"

The dark haired man gave Benedict a warning glare before moving in front of her, blocking her from the view of the white haired wizard. But being a girl with pride, a back-bone and a right mind, well, she thought that herself, she slid past the dark haired one, taking a few haste strides towards the desk before she was grabbed from behind in a familiar grip.

"You self-righteous bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Fighting against the grip she screamed

"LET ME GO!"

The white haired man got to his feet, his cheeks flushed with rage as he bellowed.

"GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I THROW THE AVADA KEDAVRA AT HER!"

Kicking and screaming she was thrown over the shoulder and within seconds they had excited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Out in the hallway Marcus kept walking, ignoring the girl struggling to get down but as he started walking down the stairs she stopped fighting and relaxed a bit. In the Entrance Hall he slid her off his shoulder, placing her back on her feet before looking at her flushed face. Her eyes were cold and hard, her red hair all fallen out of her hair band and as she moved a hand to to brush the hair out of her eyes he crossed his arms over his chest, smiling. Looking her over he couldn't believe that this was the girl that was so important that they had worked long nights and overtime, so much planning to …

"What's your problem?"

She hissed, making him snap out of his little train of thoughts. Before he could reply she had spotted the main doors behind him and when meeting her eyes for a split-second he saw her intentions. Reaching out to grab her before she did something stupid she dodged under his outstretched arms. Having played Quidditch for so many years his reflexes were fast as lightning and he caught her between his side and his arm. As she fell to the floor after tripping over his leg, he quickly kneeled down, trying to grab her arms as a kick hit the side of his head followed by a pair of feet straight in the chest.

-Merlin she's fast-

Benedict blessed her sensei with all her heart as she rolled onto her feet. Bolting towards the doors she felt a rush of safety as she placed a hand on the door handle but twisting it didn't open the door and there was no keyhole.

Turning she saw the man getting to his feet. If he had known the door had been locked then why had he tried to stop her? He was now on his feet and was walking towards her, a stick in his hand. Eyeing the piece of wood she frowned.

"What are you people?"

Marcus smiled

"I'm a wizard!"

He said like it was the most normal thing in the world. She didn't look surprised nor scared and chewing her lip it was obvious that she was thinking hard, trying to wrap her mind around the thought.

"A wand eh?"

She nodded towards his hand holding it. He nodded

"Yes!"

As he was now standing only a few feet away she leaned against the large oak door. Crossing her arms over her chest she spoke again.

"It was you wasn't it?"

Questioning he looked at her

"You were the one…"

She stopped for a moment, searching for the right word, then continued

".. the one who abducted me from the hallway outside my work?"

He nodded, noticing that she now had narrowed her eyes, measuring him.

"I've seen you somewhere before!"

He gave a short laugh

"Yes, I must confess…"

She snapped her fingers, pointing at him with an enlightened look

"You were in the arcade a few times!"

He laughed again, nodding.

"Guilty!"

Watching her face as a flash of hurt crossed it she sighed

"Why am I here? What do you people want from me?"

Hesitating he looked at her, taking a few breaths before placing his wand back in his pocket.

"Lucius was going to explain that but I guess things… went a bit out of control"

It was now her time to laugh

"And 'Lucius' would be the bad-tempered tosser with the white hair?"

Marcus looked serious all of a sudden

"Mister Malfoy is a highly respected wizard and he is very powerful"

Rolling her eyes she groaned as she rubbed her forehead

"This is all too much, I need a smoke and a drink!"

Giving half a smile Marcus motioned for her to follow and as they walked down the corridor by the stairs he asked

"A smoke?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him

"A cigarette!"

He thought for a second before

"Oh yes, the small white things you light with fire before breathing through them!"

She nodded with half a laugh

"Yes and speaking of those, I had mine in my bag but where is it?"

"In your room"

"Oh man…"

She groaned by the disappearing hope of getting one. Marcus smiled before pushing a door open, revealing another room decorated in an old but classical style. She looked at him as he motioned for her to enter.

The room was large, but not an office like the last one she'd been in. By the far end wall there was a huge four poster bed with deep forest green curtains, the window to the left of the bed was showing a black sky, no moon and no stars. To the right of the bed there was a door leading God knew where.

Standing in the doorway she noticed her bag on the bed and crossing the room she picked it up, turning to face the dark-haired with a puzzled look.

"But you said…"

He nodded

"Yes"

Shaking her head she grabbed her cellphone out of the bag

"No signal… DAMMIT!"

Throwing it back into her bag she turned and looked at him.

"I'm not staying here, you've got to be barking mad!"

Pulling her bag over her shoulder she strode towards the door, almost bumping into him as he stepped in her way.

"Move!"

She sneered but he merely looked at her

"And where would you go?"

"Home!"

Shaking his head he closed the door behind him.

"You have no place in that world anymore. To them you're dead!"

His eyes were cold as she starred into them, she didn't doubt that this was real.

"But I want my family, my friends and my my life… you cannot just take them away from me like this..."

Marcus watched as she teared up, punching him in the chest she spun around, taking a few steps back into the room. Turning to face him again she hissed at him.

"I will never do as you tell me to – whatever it might be!"

Grabbing a vase from the dresser by the wall she threw it at him, he barely had to move to avoid it. Her aim was horrible. Seeing as she dissolved in tears, dropping to her knees while hiding her face in her hands, he sighed before leaving the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

A faint knock on the door before entering Marcus looked around the room before spotting Lucius standing by the fireplace, a drink in his hand.

"You're sure she's the right one?"

"Yes, she fits the description and by the look of her family…"

"I know!"

He snapped as he slammed his fist down hard onto the mantelpiece.

"But if she's not or she cannot learn to control the curse, I cannot wait to kill her!"

Marcus looked at him for a few seconds, the memory of getting kicked in the head followed by the one in the chest made him that it would be a waste just to kill her off.

Suddenly noticing the older wizard looking at him he cleared his throat.

"Where is she?"

"In her room, crying…"

Lucius nodded

"Go to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow!"

Marcus nodded before turning and leaving the room, looking back for a short second before closing the door behind him.

Lucius swung the Brandy around the glass while starring into the fire

"This could be a problem!"

In his bed Marcus looked at the curtains surrounding his bed for hours, tossing and turning, before finally falling asleep.

Lifting her head of the bed before opening her eyes, Benedict sat up noticing that she was still fully dressed. She only had to look at the bedspread to know she wasn't home and the memories of the night before hit her like a brick wall. Hiding her face in her hands she heard the door open and looking up she saw Marcus enter, closing the door behind him.

"Get cleaned up and changed, Mister Malfoy is expecting you in the library!"

She got to her feet, watching him wave his wand and the curtains closed themselves, turning the room dark, only lit by a few candles.

Walking over to the large wardrobe he opened the doors before turning to face her.

"The clean clothes are here, fresh towels in the bathroom through that door!"

He pointed at the door closest to the bed

"Don't be long!"

With that he turned and headed to the door again

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned slowly

"I don't even… I mean, what's your name?"

"Marcus… Flint!"

He answered shortly before slipping out the door and closing it behind him. Left alone in the room Benedict walked over to the wardrobe, flipping through the selection of grey skirts, crisp white shirts, cloaks and robes. Scoffing she opened the drawers in the bottom, seeing knee long socks, underwear, sweaters and slip-overs. Groaning she turned her back on it and walked to the door behind which she now knew the bathroom would be.

Opening the door she gasped in ave. The bathroom was huge, luxurious and bright; there was a shower niche to her left, a large lowered tub under the huge window in front of her and to her right several sinks with large mirrors over and cupboards under. Closing the door behind her she went looking for the towels in the cupboards, finding them she was tempted to running a bath but he had told her to hurry…

Instead she turned on the water in the shower and waiting for it to get warm she stripped all of her clothes off, dropping them on the floor.

"What the hell?"

The clothes simply disappeared, sank through the floor or something and as she kneeled down, running a hand over the smooth warm surface she could find no sign of it being a trick.

"Wicked!"

She smiled, though a bit worried, her jeans were bran new.

Jumping in the shower she rested her head against the wall while the water was cascading down her, rubbing her face to get the remaining make-up and tears off she found a bottle of lavender body wash, she had always found the scent of lavender calming so she decided to go with that one. Out of the shower she dried herself off, wrapping a towel around her hair and one around her body, eyeing the spot where her clothes had disappeared one last time before returning to the main room. Almost screaming out loud as she spotted a small greenish creature in the middle of the room, it had large bat-like ears, huge eyes and was dressed in what looked like a dirty kitchen towel. When seeing her it instantly threw itself on the floor.

"What the hell are you?"

Not really expecting an answer she was surprised when hearing a high-pitched voice answering her question.

"Ninsy is a houseelf and here to say that Master is waiting for the girl!"

"What girl? … oh… me… right!"

Nodding she inched herself over to the wardrobe, she didn't really wanted to get too close to this creature, which she had no idea of what was, other than a houseelf. In this magical world could it well be an assassin. Opening the large mahogany wardrobe she pulled out a skirt, a shirt, socks and some underwear. Turning to the small creature she spoke.

"Would you mind waiting outside?"

Shaking it's head to hard it's ears were flopping against its cheeks it squeaked.

"No, sorry, Ninsy cannot leave until girl leave with her!"

Benedict groaned

"Right then… turn around so I can get dressed!"

As the creature did what it was requested she dropped the towel, putting on underwear before slipping into a skirt and shirt. She cursed because of the buttons which took ages to button, putting on a slip-over. Pulling on a pair of socks she looked round, finding her Converse shoes and putting them on. Walking back into the bathroom she pulled the towel of her head, shaking it to try and manage her hair. While running a hand through it she opened a few drawers before finding a hair band and a comb. Pulling her hair into a short ponytail she retrieved her mascara and eyeliner from her bag, putting it on. Sighing she looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds.

"Better get this party started then!"

Back in the bedroom she looked at the small creature.

"I look alright?"

Watching as the being look her over, several times and starring at her shoes it sighed

"Oi!"

As the house elf turned to leave Benedict pulled at face at its back. Obviously even lesser creatures could tell she didn't belong there not to mention not only feeling but also being out of place. Who could honestly say they liked wearing robes? And the skirt? It was great quality, nothing there but Benedict was NOT a skirt-girl and the last time she wore a white shirt… she couldn't even remember. Following the smaller being down the hallway she looked at the portraits they were passing, the people painted seemed to follow her, not in the way of the old painting technique that made the eyes seemingly follow you, no these ones turned their heads, scoffed, huffed and puffed, clearly airing their issues with her being there. She just felt more and more welcome by the minute.

As the door was pushed open and the small creature bowed so low its pointy nose touched its toes Benedict stepped in, looking at the two men standing there.

Lucius turned as the door opened, seeing the girl and Ninsy enter. Glaring at the house elf one time she vanished, back to taking care of her duties. He walked closer to the girl, looking her over his eye stopped at her shoes. Behind him he heard Marcus snigger and as he sent him a glare over his shoulder all he got in return was a smirk. That bloody boy had won the bet. Looking at her face he groaned when seeing the black make up. That had cost him another 100 Galleons. Grabbing her right hand and pulling up the sleeve he saw her variety of black and red bracelets and the rubber-band. As she pulled her hand out of his he turned and walked back to Marcus, pulling out his pouch and paying the man 300 gold coins.

"Right… you win!"

Sitting down at his desk he motioned for her to sit down in the chair from the night before, eyeing her as she moved over she gave him a dirty glare before sitting down, nervously pulling at her skirt to make it hide her knees and not slide up as she adjusted herself more than once. Sitting with legs crossed or knees together and all lady-like was not something she was neither used to nor mastered. Normally throwing her legs up on a nearby table or chair, over the side of the armrest – you mention it, she sat anyway but how what was intentional – except from now, now she had to sit properly or she would be sharing more than she'd like with these people. Lucius smirked at her discomfort.

"Ok, let's begin!"

Pulling out some papers he looked at her, giving her a stern look.

"You're going to pay attention now!"

It was not a question, it was an order and he was pleased when she didn't say anything, then again, Marcus had a firm grip on her shoulder.

"You know what 'nemesis' means?"

Shrugging her shoulder in an attempt to get Marcus to let go she nodded but still didn't say anything.

"Good because you are a nemesis or rather – a barer of the nemesis curse!"

Watching her eyes grow wide and one eyebrow being cocked

"Come again?"

Lucius glared at her but didn't see any need to say anything about her being insolent as Marcus tightened his grip on the poor girl's shoulder, making her wince with pain. He continued;

"Let's look at the list…. From your old class in primary school 5 of your 9 classmates, who tormented you, are in hospital, psyc. ward, 2 are dead, 1 missing and the last one caught in a marriage which is violent that she cannot get out of. From high school there were only 2 but both of them are dead!"

Starring at him in disbelief he ignored her and continued.

"One of your ex boyfriends was injured in a carcrash, paralysed and bed bound, another one was kidnapped when serving as a volunteer in a 3rd world country and is living with daily torture, then we have one who committed suicide and one who lost his family in a fire"

Marcus could now feel the girl shaking under his hand and felt a sting of pity as Lucius continued.

"A man who insulted you one night at work, got hit by a car when going home that night, a girl from a party who spilled her drink on you, got raped on the way home and the list goes on…. "

Pausing he noticed her white knuckled fists

"Your family… father's dead, nan is sick and will die soon too, mother in a wheelchair and sister going towards a mental breakdown!"

Hearing him talk like that about her family made her stomach turn, she seriously thought she was going to be sick and bending over she found out she was right.

Marcus took a step back but since the girl had not eaten since the day before, the mess was close to nothing and it was gone with the wave of a wand. Lucius was now standing, hands placed on the desk and a cruel smirk on his lips as he conjured a glass of water which he handed to her.

Benedict took the glass, taking a few cautious sips before placing it back on the desk, pushing herself out of the chair she walked towards the fireplace, as her entire body was shaking she placed a hand on the mantelpiece to steady herself. Marcus opened his mouth to speak but one warning glare from Lucius made him stay quiet.

Lucius continued

"So you see – we just saved your world from you!"

Gasping she dropped to the floor, hiding her face in her hands as she sat there, shaking violently Marcus turned to Lucius.

"Is it necessary to..."

Lucius nodded

"Only way to get her to work with us!"

As the first faint sobs were heard Marcus walked over, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder, Lucius too late to stop him as the dark haired spoke.

"It's going to be ok!"

Exploding in anger she screamed at him

"NO – IT'S NOT!"

What happened next was a surprise to both wizards as Marcus was hurled backwards, landing flat on his back and one hand clutching the left side of his chest. Benedict screamed from fear and backed herself into the corner between the fireplace and a bookcase, sobbing and with her knees pulled to her chest. Lucius moved quickly to Marcus' side, kneeling down and watching as the young man's breathing became more regular and the pain disappeared from his now pale face.

As he sat up both wizards looked at the girl which was now completely dissolved in tears, Marcus coughing as Lucius smiled.

"Yes indeed – she is the one!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lying on the bed Benedict looked at the ceiling of the bed, the dark green curtains folding neatly around the mahogany frame. She felt paralysed, her arms wouldn't move and breathing was a struggle. Eyes fixed on a small fold of fabric she ignored the stinging feeling as her eyes dried from being open too long. Who cared anywho?

She had noticed food had appeared by her side several times now but she just didn't bother eating, her stomach was hurting and so was her head but there were other things more important. She just couldn't get her head around the things that Lucius Malfoy had said. Could it really be true? And then what had happened to Marcus, if that was her causing that, if she had that kind of powers she wasn't sure she even wanted to…

Marcus was leaning over the desk in the office, both hands on the dark wood as he almost yelled at the wizard in front of him.

"I refuse… in case you didn't see what she did to me but she nearly KILLED ME!"

Lucius glared at him coldly

"Your own fault boy, I told you not to interfere!"

"But you…"

Marcus' voice trailed off as he raised himself up right, clenching his fists.

"She's not eating and if she gives up on life there's little we can do to save her, not to say nothing!"

Getting up Lucius walked around the desk

"You knew this would be a problematic stage, we knew the risk when taking this assignment!"

"But… being killed off by a little girl? She's dangerous!"

Lucius smirked

"She's a young woman and from what Ninsy told me happened in the Entrance Hall that evening, she didn't use any curse when kicking you in the head!"

Marcus looked at him, dumbstruck.

"You know about..."

"Yes I know about that – I know anything that goes on in this house. Now forget your pride and go talk to her, it's important for her to see that you're ok!"

"OK?! I felt … like a hand, reaching into my chest, trying to squish my heart!"

Lucius nodded.

"I know…. How do you think her father died?"

As the door opened Benedict wanted to see who it was but her body refused her command to sit up so she stayed still. Hearing the gentle pads of feet walking across the room before he came into view, standing by the side of her bed and looking both uncomfortable and nervous. Marcus cleared his throat lightly, though she made no effort to look at him. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he just looked at her for the longest time.

"So I guess this is all a bit much to take in"

She didn't respond

"You have to understand that we are not doing this to be mean, take your life away or in other ways … well, I don't know how to say it"

Hearing her sigh he gently took her hand, his eyes fastening on the thin gold band she was wearing, it looked like a wedding ring.

"We are going to help you, help you control the curse and learn to live with it.

Marcus knew these were lies but he figured that it was what she needed to hear at present time.

"Who knows, maybe when we've solved this you can return to your world, make a new life, maybe a happier one?"

Another lie

"Or you can stay in this one if you like it here, not everyone that lives in our society are magical as in witched and wizards, there are other creatures as well, none-magical but still powerful."

"I don't want to be powerful"

Her voice was raspy so reaching for a glass of water on the bedside table Marcus helped her to sit, propping some pillows behind her back and helping her shaking hands to hold onto the glass. As she slid back into the pillows and looked at him he sighed

"We don't always get to choose who and what we want to be"

Closing her eyes she breathed deeply

"But you just have to make the best of it"

Giving him a glare her lip curled in a sneer.

"Make the best of being an unstable freak, one that kills or injures people for the littlest things?"

Marcus shrugged

"It could be worse…"

Giving him a doubting look she scoffed

"Please enlighten me!"

As his lip turned into a smirk she narrowed her eyes

"You could be dangerous AND ugly…"

Giving a sarcastic laugh she rolled her eyes at him, something that just increased her headache

"Such a charmer…"

Marcus mockingly looked at his nails before buffing them on the chest of his robe

"I know!"

Breathing deeply she reached for the glass again but Marcus was faster and handed it to her, giving him a thankful look she slowly emptied the glass. Watching her he cracked his neck, something that made her cringe and it earned him another glare.

"Don't!"

Marcus held up his hands in an apologetic manner before the gold band caught his eye again.

"Why the ring?"

Handing him the glass she stopped and turned her hand slightly, looking at the back of it and the small metal ring around her ringfinger.

"It was my grandmother's … and since, well… I have little family so I tend to …"

She cleared her throat, not wanting to share anything personal with him, though something told her that he already knew as much about her as was possibly, meaning, for someone who wasn't her. Marcus could tell she felt she had been oversharing, it seemed written on her face but to be honest, the few words she had said led him to the answer. She clinged to the things that reminded her of better times and of loved ones, the people who had truly loved her and had been able and capable of showing it so deciding to spare her a bit of hurt, he changed the subject

"Hungry?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she shook her head, something Marcus chose to ignore, she hadn't eaten for days now, he had to get something into her. Calling Ninsy for a plate of mixed bites it appeared in front of them in seconds and offering it to Benedict he saw her turn a nasty shade of green before she leaned over the side of the bed, again spilling her stomach content. Cleaning it up with a wave of his hand he sighed before offering her some more water.

"Want to get some fresh air?"

Nodding he helped her out of the bed, finding her a cardigan he helped her putting it on before guiding her towards the hallway and from there to the door leading to the garden. The fresh air was like balsam to her soul, much needed and reviving. Marcus watched her walk a bit ahead along some of the winding paths, her feet making soft crunching noises on the white marble gravel. Reaching a fountain she sat down on the edge of it, dipping the tips of her fingers into the cool water.

"What are you doing?!"

Marcus spun around and Benedict jumped to her feet, something she soon enough regretted as her eyes blackened and she passed out, collapsing onto the ground. Lucius groaned and waved his hand at Marcus who hurried over and kneeled by her, watching her come to. Gently sitting her up he looked over at Lucius who was wearing a sneer for good measures.

"No trips to my private garden, I do not want the smell of Muggle lingering"

Through her haze Benedict knew that was an insult, a word she needed Marcus to explain to her but right now she didn't care. Struggling to get to her feet, though helped by Marcus, she got up, her vision slowly returning. The young man helped her to get back inside and down in the kitchen where he ordered some food made for her, Benedict remembered her Sensei's word: "Food is the building stone of a strong body" and after what she had learned the last 48 hours she knew she needed her strength, all of it. Eating as much as she could physically do without the risk of spillage she returned to her bedroom after wishing Marcus a good night. She needed to think.

"My Lord!"

The white haired wizard kneeled, bowing his head and kissing the ring on the pale hand in front of him.

"I take it your plan had been set into work?"

"Yes Milord!"

"Excellent!"

The pale faced man returned to the throne in the middle of the room, running his black and red eyes over the hooded figures surrounding him before fastening them on Lucius' face.

"Bring her to me when she's ready!"

Lucius bowed deeply

"Yes Master!"

Reappearing in the study Lucius almost kneeled over as Marcus helped him off his robe. Clutching a hand to his side he dropped the broken pieces of what used to be his mask.

Placing a shaking hand on the mantelpiece he coughed, the taste of blood flavouring his mouth.

Conjuring a chair for the older wizard Marcus helped him to sit down, placing a goblet of healing potion in the hand free, the other one still clutching the side.

"Why?"

Lucius gave a sarcastic laugh

"When has He ever needed a reason?"

Marcus sighed

"I just thought-"

"Apparently not hard enough!"

He drank the goblet empty before leaning back into the chair with closed eyes.

"He wants the girl when she's ready!"

Marcus hesitated but spoke anyway

"So the plan still sticks?"

Lucius opened his cold grey eyes, fastening them on the young man in front of him.

"Of course or she wouldn't be alive!"

Clenching his jaws he merely nodded

"So is she eating again?"

Marcus nodded again, still staying quiet.

"Good, the party is on Saturday, make sure she's ready for that!"

Sending him an angry glare he continued.

"You know of what I'm referring to!"

He nodded again with a:

"Yes Sir!"

Turning he left the room, not looking back a single time as Lucius waved his wand lazily and the mask flew into his hand, whole again.


	4. Chapter 4

The following days were both difficult and straining on her strength, sitting long hours at the library, studying books and reading difficult texts on history. She felt like being back in school and more than once Marcus had to listen to her complaining about the 'stupid topic', 'moronic history', 'boring myths' and 'Why do I have to learn about this Baldric anyway?'

"Benedict, honestly – it's important that you memorize this so that you can learn from what have happened to others who were in the same situation as you!"

Sighing the girl bowed her head, continuing to read the Greek Myths which were believed to have some building stone in the curse when it first surfaced. Flipping the page her face screwed up in disgust before looking up at Marcus, pointing his attention towards the picture there. A horrid scene of a burning of the bearer of the Nemesis Curse, the fire turning into a firestorm surrounding the stake and burning everyone in the radius of 50 yards.

Her eyes asked a question he merely answered with a shrug of his shoulder before returning to the book he was going through himself. Blowing a stray of her hair out of her eyes she held a sigh captured in her chest as long as possible, the curse was horrible and violent to any enemy of the Bearer and often it got so out of hand that the Bearer ended up dead at a young age but not after killing or injuring everyone around him or her. Narrowing her eyes a small smirk formed on her lips, what if Lucius did something to truly make her tick…

The door slammed, making both of them jump, turning their heads towards the source of the sound. Marcus got up casually while Benedict jumped to her feet, almost knocking the chair over. Something she had started doing an awfully lot lately. Why so nervous he had asked her – she didn't know, it was just…

"Any progress?"

The icy voice sent shivers down her spine, she felt guilty, all of a sudden for thinking so horrible thoughts about him. He intimidated her, the whole radiation surrounding him made her nervous and self-conscious. Marcus merely shrugged his shoulder.

"Slow but steady!"

Sending him a glare behind his back Benedict felt herself freeze when she saw that Lucius had caught her in the little act of misbehaving. As the grey eyes narrowed she looked down, feeling her cheeks burn with shame.

"Marcus – the Room!"

Looking up she found both men looking at her, her eyes went wide when she realized that he had been giving the dark haired an order, an order concerning her. Taking a step back she watched the large hand wrap itself around her arm and guiding her firmly towards the door. Looking back over her shoulder she saw a very confident Mister Malfoy follow them, strides perfectly relaxed and a cruel smirk curling his thin pale lips.

As they walked through the doors she didn't dare ask though her mind was begging her to do so and finally stupidity won the battle.

"Where are you taking me? You cannot seriously be-"

Her voice disappeared, placing a hand on her throat she tried harder to make it return, sending frantic looks towards Marcus but his face seemed to be carved in stone, eyes not seeing anything but the hallway ahead. Turning her head slightly she noticed that Lucius was placing his wand back in his pocket. Was it possible to rob someone of their voice by magic? Trying again harder, she hung her head as it was in vain. Bugger!

Down the stairs she felt the temperature drop and as they reached the bottom of the stairs her teeth were pressed together tightly so they wouldn't clatter, if it was the cold or something else that made them do so she didn't know, admitting fear was not one of her stronger sides…. Yet.

The door was pushed open, revealing nothing but darkness but Marcus continued as if it was a brightly lit room, the darkness blinding her apparently didn't blind him in the same way or did he just know this room perfectly? Down the stairs and into a complete deserted world. Up could be down and the other way around and as someone closed the door behind them Marcus released his grip on her arm and left her standing there alone. Moving further into the room the silence seemed to drown the gentle pads of his steps. Moving her head in the direction she thought he would be in, she heard nothing, not even the steps behind her as a hand was placed on the back of her neck and with a jump and a silent scream she spun around, not seeing the hand before feeling it collide with her cheekbone and sending her crashing to the floor. Gasping she narrowed her eyes. Bastard!

Sure the steps were muffled by something but she could hear the swish of a robe nearby and with the grace learned from hours in the dojo, on the floor by orders, she rolled over and captured the legs of the person between her own before kicking them from under him. Hearing him fall to the floor made her day, it was Lucius.

Suddenly the room was lit as it was the outside and though squinting her eyes, it didn't help, she was blinded for the time being and therefor she did not see who grabbed her and placed her in the chair. Doing her best or worst to be difficult she kicked at the person holding her down but hit nothing but air.

"Blasted girl! Stop laughing!"

She could hear Marcus sniggering, he too had ended on the floor thanks to her ability to move quickly and kick in the right places. He had forgiven her though but she knew this would not be the case this time. Ropes snaked their way around her legs and arms before being blindfolded and as the door was open and closed she was again left in an isolated world.

As the two wizards left the room, leaving the girl behind Marcus had a grin on his face while Lucius kept a scrowl.

"She's dead when the Lord is done with her!"

Lucius now found his usual smirk

"And left to me she will regret ever being born!"

Marcus shot the older wizard a dangerous glare

"She will do us a great favour, she should be rewarded her life!"

Lucius smirked, his eyes growing colder

"When He's done with her she will be begging for death!"

Stopping to a halt Marcus looked at the white haired with narrowed eyes

"You know of the plans He has made for her?"

Lucius turned with an annoyed look on his face

"Of course not, don't be silly but she's a muggle and a pain in the rear, you honestly think he's going to let her live and don't forget how he normally treats his toys…"

Blinking a few times Marcus straightened himself before breaking into a jog to keep up with the other wizard, thoughts racing through his head as he decided to change the subject.

"How long are you going to keep her down there?"

"Ninsy will bring her water in the morning!"

Marcus gaped, it was only noon but decided not to say anything, Lucius was far more skilled than himself with it came to torture.

In the darkness, when robbed of every last thread of connection with the world outside, Benedict felt fear creeping into the very core of herself. Sure she heard someone enter the room she was still without her voice to ask for reassurance in this, turning her head every second to try and catch the soft pads of feet or swishing of robes but each time – nothing.

Several hours later she was sweating, blinking her eyes furiously behind the silk cloth, why blindfold her in a dark room, it was dark wasn't it? No blindfold could be this good – could it? What was that? Did I hear something? Had he returned? Marcus…?

In the Master Study Lucius sat down in his usual chair by the desk, watching the young man try to sit down once, then twice, every time almost jumping to his feet, eyes glancing at the grandfather clock every few seconds. Pacing through the room, to the shelves, looking over the books just to turn with a shaking head, to the fireplace, watching the flames for a few seconds, look at the clock again before finally looking at the elderly wizard who's cold grey eyes were watching his every move.

Marcus stopped for a few moments, looking at Lucius before clenching his jaw and fists and starting pacing again. As the tea arrived the dark haired had almost worn out the carpet between the shelves and the fireplace, Lucius sighed with a hint of annoyance. Pouring himself a cup he raised it to his lips, drinking slowly before carefully setting the cut back down.

"Calm yourself Marcus, she needs to learn"

The dark eyes met his cold ones, frustration showing brightly on his face before he shook his head and started pacing again.

"Honestly lad, you're wearing my carpets out!"

Spinning around he seemed eager to say something but instead a low growl escaped his throat before storming out of the room, slamming the door hard as he left. Lucius sighed, taking another sip of the tea.

"And a problem it is!"

Down the hallways Marcus found himself heading for the Room before mentally slapping himself and forcing him to head for the door to the gardens instead. Pacing through the rose gardens for a few minutes he suddenly stopped and summoned his broom to him, jumping onto it as it came soaring through the air and immediately turned it in the direction of one of his old professor's residence.

The Room, I wonder why; is there a reason for seeding fear in me? Is it a way to control my mind, should I learn from this? And what?

The vivid images from the books came soaring through her mind, pictures of her family, her sister – growing more and more pale, eyes vacant and body limp. Mother isolated in her own world, a bit like the world she herself was in at the moment she imagined. Father… oh father – why did you leave me?

Silent sobs were heard in the cold room, the shaking and shivering body bound by magic, physical force and fear.

-I'm not afraid-

Landing in front of the house he identified himself before being allowed to go through the wards, striding towards the front door, raising his hand to knock but the door was opened before he could even touch the wood.

"Please enter Mister Flint!"

Stepping inside his eyes took a few minutes to get use to the darkness ruling the room, a single candle on a table and the fire in the fireplace didn't bring much light to the room, not to mention the fact that both burned with black flames.

"And what can I do for you?"

Turning in the direction of the voice, a big leather chair in the corner of the room by a bookcase he bowed curtly as a token of respect before venturing closer to the chair.

"I have come to ask for your expertise!"

Seeing a hand motioning for a chair nearby Marcus sat down, still facing the wizard.

"I never found you interested in potions a school, why now? What has changed?"

Marcus cleared his throat.

"Not potions Sir, torture!"

There lingered a silence between the two men for a moment before the older one spoke.

"Yes, concerning what? Or should I ask who?"

Knowing he could not reveal anything about the current situation or the task given by the Lord he cleared his throat again.

"When you leave someone in a dark room, bound and blindfolded without water or anything…."

The older man nodded, only small lights flickered over his face, embedding themselves in his eyes.

"Yes, very good for breaking the spirit of the person, making him or her face the demons of the past"

Marcus didn't say anything but continued to listen. Sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"The person can leave the torture broken or stronger, all depending on the strength of the mind and the time spend in solitude. Psychological torture always leaves bigger scars than physical torture!"

Nodding Marcus clenched his fists, his mind racing as the older wizard stood, walking over to a shelf on his left side.

"You have some nerve coming here and you know it!"

Marcus snapped out of his trance and looked at him

"Excuse me Sir?"

Holding a large leather-bound book in his hand Severus Snape looked at the young man

"It doesn't take much to figure out that you've found whoever you were looking for and now Lucius is trying to break the person because he or she is too strong minded!"

Marcus jumped to his feet.

"Relax boy, I am not going to tell anything but I might pay dear Lucius a visit not too soon, if not before the party then certainly after!"

Standing dumbstruck he watched the older wizard leave the room, feeling chills all over. He had implied a plan of the Dark Lord and if Severus was serious and visited Lucius that would mean trouble, especially for Marcus.

Leaving the house as quickly as possible he grabbed his broom and hurried off, not looking back and if he had he would have seen a pair of dark eyes following him from the kitchen window.


	5. Chapter 5

A whisper – is it real or just a figment of my imagination?

"Alone and scared, not the first time is it? Hiding in your room, the sound reaching you from the living room below are the shouts of anger. Bad temper - both mum and dad"

"_Who... how do you know?"_

"School was scary as well, have you even counted all the times you ate your lunch locked in a stall in the bathrooms?"

"_No… Stop!"_

"Finding strength and so called friends at Karate lessons, they never did invite you to go out with them now did they?"

"_But…"_

Failing because you were scared of failing – chemistry was never your strong side – your teacher was right!"

"_Not true…"_

As he gave her, her voice back, they could both hear the louder sobs escaping her throat, a sound which made him chuckle.

"There there, it's all better now, they're happy now, they think you're dead. They knew you were too weak to live, should have given you up a long time ago"

_Worthless_

The blindfold was removed and a small light lit. Benedict looked around, blinking her eyes furiously. Her head was hurting, her mouth was like sandpaper and as she looked up at the person in front of her she found her vision unfocused.

"Ready to behave girl?"

Glaring at him she hissed

"Fuck you!"

The grey eyes hardened instantly and a slap hit her face, hard enough for her to taste blood. Hissing with pain she looked up at him.

"Is that the only way you dare hit me? When I'm bound?"

Watching him chew his cheek she saw the wand being flicked and the ropes disappeared. Within seconds she was on her feet but only for a moment, having been bound for long hours had left them numb and she soon found herself sitting on the chair again. Feeling hate burning inside her she looked up at him, the cold eyes and the confident smirk. Narrowing her eyes she shot out of the chair, tackling him to the floor. With one hand clutching his collar she straddled him as her first soared through the air, colliding it with his cheek but before she could place another punch her wrist was caught midair. She didn't even get to release his collar to break his hold on her before he held a flat hand to her chest and she was flung back. The feeling of being kicked in the chest, and yes she knew that feeling, coursed through her body as she coughed and rolled over getting to her knees. Watching him get up and shrug his robe off she was gripped by a strong fear, her body was failing her, she was a mere puppet to his magic and nowhere her normal strength and physique. On a good day she was sure she could easily take him, if not win, then at least do some serious damage but this was not one of those days, far from. Watching the tall figure coming closer she swallowed hard and inched herself backwards until her back was pressed against the cold stone wall. Placing both hands on the floor she looked up at him, ready for anything he would throw at her, anything but magic.

Reaching down he wrapped his delicate fingers around her throat and in one, lifted her off the floor, as she placed both hands on his wrist to get him to let go she felt like she was trying to break something made of iron. Wheezing she aimed kicks at his soft parts but he blocked them in one simple movement before slamming her hard against the wall, the force knocking valuable air from her lungs. Gasping she watched him force her legs apart before placing himself between them, pinning her to the wall with his much larger frame. As he was now within her reach, she released his wrist and made an attempt to hit or scratch him but her wrists were caught, pinned together and forced over her head.

Locked in place she could do nothing but look at him, straight in his eyes and apparently the sight amused him as he chuckled lightly, running his thumb of the hand still holding her throat over her lower lip, he moved his face so close his nose was a mere inch from hers.

"You don't seem to understand how much trouble you're in little girl!"

Swallowing hard she tried to speak but he squeezed harder as he continued.

"You see? I am not only powerful with magic but I am also stronger than you!"

To state the fact he pressed himself against her harder, running a smooth cheek against hers while brushing the outline of her lips with his.

"Torture is a skill I possess but another thing can be done to a woman, one that leaves both physical and emotional scarring"

His voice was a low purring whisper while he watched her hit a stage of panic as she understood what he was referring to. Gasping to breathe she struggled against him, harder and with new found strength. He smiled as the contact between them resulted in a physical evidence which she could also feel. The shaking girl stopped fighting, locking eyes with him while she still struggled to breathe.

"You wouldn't!"

She croaked out

"Don't tempt me girl!"


	6. Chapter 6

A knock was heard from the main doors. Lucius groaned and closed the book he was reading before getting up and leaving his study.

"This way Master Snape!"

Lucius groaned again as he heard his houseelf guide the Potions Master to wait outside the door he was now closing behind him.

"Severus – to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Seeing the smug look on his old friend's face Lucius narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when he heard distant shouts from the hallway upstairs. Looking towards the source of the noise he growled. Benedict and Marcus apparently had another shouting contest. Or rather, Benedict shouting at Marcus as the boy would be trying his best to shut her up because it would land her punishment. And there was that problem again, it would have to be dealt with.

Taking a deep breath he looked at Severus with a forced smile.

"Tea?"

Holding out a hand to guide the dark haired man towards the garden a particular loud scream followed by a crash caught both their attentions. Lucius growled

"Honestly… "

Benedict came storming down the hallway, stomping her feet with every step as she descended the stairs, not noticing the two men standing there. The Lord of the house looking ready to kill and the professor with a smirk curling his lip. The girl was dressed in a grey skirt, a slip over on top without shirt, no socks and the usual Converse though Lucius was sure he had ordered them burned a million times.

Storming past them she flung the door open to the drawing room, slammed it shut and another muffled scream was heard.

"MARCUS!"

Lucius roared, Severus forgotten. As the dark haired youth came sprinting down the stairs he went deadly pale as he spotted his old professor.

"I'm sorry Sirs"

As he came closer Lucius could see that he had a split lip, a bloody nose and was covered in dust.

"What on Earth is going on?"

Lucius growled

"She … well, …. The bookcase!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow

"It's magical, it cannot fall!"

Noticing the nervous look on the boy's face increasing, Lucius nodded.

"Very well, get her calmed down and-"

Before he could finish the sentence, the drawing room door was opening again, and the three men were faced with a flustered and out of breath Benedict.

"I HATE this place!"

"Benedict – I do not believe you have met Professor-"

"Snape, Severus Snape, class of 1989 out of Hogwarts, is now teaching Defence against the Dark Arts, formerly Potion Master!"

Benedict cut him off, finishing the sentence as she pushed some hair out of her face, her eyes remaining cold and narrow.

"Pleasure!"

She said with venom. About to pass the three men Lucius grabbed the girl by the arm tightly.

"Please show Professor Snape the lounge and get him some tea, I have some business to discuss with Mister Flint!"

Benedict looked at him, her eyes wide and doubting, the rage disappearing rapidly, she frowned lightly as she hesitatingly answered. Lucius's voice was cold and firm, she had embarrassed him in front of an important person.

"Sure…."

Looking questioning at Marcus before motioning for Severus to follow she had a strange feeling of things about to go wrong. Lucius would not harm Marcus would he?

Entering the lounge she walked over to the tray of fresh tea and cookies before taking a cup of the tray and pouring some tea in the small fine bone china cup. Turning a shriek escaped her as the dark haired professor was standing right behind her, grabbing her wrist and knocking the cup out of her hand.

"Benedict Adams, how do you know so much about me?"

Looking at the man, wide eyed she stuttered

"Hogwarts, A History, new edition!"

Severus nodded as he guided the girl by the arm to the sofa, placing both himself and the girl down on the soft silk cushions.

"A pet who acts like you do brings shame upon her Master!"

Benedict's head snapped to face him, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"I'm not his pet"

She hissed but quickly regretted her actions as she caught the famous glare from the professor.

"He clothes you, feeds you and gives you a place to stay not to mention you're not married to him – whether you like it or not, he provides for you and therefore owns you!"

Scowling Benedict got up from the sofa

"He kidnapped me, is keeping me here against my will and has taken everything away from me… everything!"

Severus reached up, pulling the girl back into the sofa but before she could do anything to object he had a strong hand wrapped over her mouth while pressing his torso against hers, pinning her down into the silky surroundings.

"Careful now dear, you might say something you'd regret!"

Looking into the girl's wide eyes he smirked

"You really are a pretty girl, too bad Lucius is too blinded by the fact that you're a muggle to see how much fun he could have with you"

Gasping Benedict tried to squirm away but alas

"It's obvious he hasn't touched you, if you were mine that would certainly not be the case"

Directing a blow at the man Benedict's hand was caught midair and twisted painfully.

"Easy now, you could break something"

As the girl fought not to show any pain or cry out loud Severus chuckled. The way she was fighting him made him quite excited. It had been a long time since he had had the opportunity to enjoy the other sex, maybe Lucius would allow him…

Gasping Benedict whimpered as the wrist was held in a very painful position but the Potion Master seemed to be in another world. His thoughts had obviously wandered to higher places or maybe lower…

Removing the hand from her mouth he ran his now free hand through her hair as he smiled, leaning forward and taking a deep breath, she was bathed in pheromones, or so it seemed to him. Releasing her wrist his snaked the hand around her waist, pulling her closer while placing his cheek and lips against the nape of her neck.

Holding her breath Benedict froze, what was he doing?

Moving his cheek over her soft skin he sighed and as his lips brushed against hers he looked at her as she turned her head away, a pained expression on her face. Entangling his fingers in her hair and making a fist he held her head still while looking into her round dark green eyes, they were filled with despair, a cry for help and something else

"No, I certainly would take advantage of owning you"

He purred while holding her closer though she was fighting him he only held on tighter.

Gasping to breathe Benedict tried to move away from him, feeling him too close and too intense.

As he slid a hand under her top she flinched, trying to get a hold of the hand and removing it. In what seemed like a split-second he had caught her wrists and forced them behind her back, holding them with one hand he grabbed her leg, his fingers digging into the flesh as he forced it to the side and slid between them. His chest was pressed firmly against hers and with every breath he could feel her round breasts through the fabrics of their clothes.

"You see, a Master is free to share his pets with others… his friends for example and these friends are allowed to use the pet as they see fit"

Keeping her hands locked in an iron grip behind her back he used his spare hand to grab her hair again

"My question to you is – do you think Lucius has given me permission to enjoy your company?"

Benedict looked at him, the way he licked his lips and his dark eyes looking directly into her … thoughts? Soul? Mind even? Her eyes went wide with fear as she slowly shook her head

"No?"

He purred

"Well, he has no interest in you so why not let others have the pleasure?"

He laughed darkly before licking his lips again

"It would be such a waste not to"

Brushing his lips against hers again he added whispering

"If you bite me, I will just hurt you more than I have already planned"

Shrieking Benedict squirmed harder and tried to slide of the couch but in the process she got herself pressed firmer against him, she could feel him, a lot of him.

Severus laughed

"You're only turning me on by doing that darling"

Whimpering Benedict closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek, this was a world she didn't understand, where she didn't belong though they told her she did, a world of the impossible and of games to which she didn't know the rules. A sob escaped her lips as she tried to speak.

"Please … don't…"

Severus chuckled as he saw the tear, so pure, just like her no matter how she tried to cover it up. Brushing his lips over hers fully he felt a rise of excitement in his chest as she shuddered.

"Begging is useless"

Kissing her lightly, the velvet feeling of her lips against his colder ones made him breathe in deeply, her smell, the warmth of her skin, all adding to the tension in him. As his hand slid under her slip-over again she used her leg to stem against the floor in an attempt to push away from him, instead he took the opportunity of her being lifted of the cushions to pull her to her back fully.

"No…."

She was crying now, as he pinned her into the pillows, he purred while moving her arms over her head, still held in an iron grip.

"The worse an experience you make if for me, the worse it will be for you"

"NO!"

The scream echoed through the room as he was tossed back. He knew why he had been called and therefore he was prepared so landing smoothly on both feet, his wand at the ready. She was still learning about the powers but they were strong so no matter what she would be throwing at him, it would be powerful.

Levitating in mid-air, her eyes were completely white as she screamed again; a burst of flames in the shape of a phoenix flew directly at him. Putting up a shield and a protection spell he ducked before shooting a stunning spell at her. As he expected, the magic surrounding her consumed it and within seconds a wave of pure energy hit his shield, strong enough to make it shiver and almost break. Putting another shield up he shot a Cruciatus curse at her but again, nothing happened other than it hitting the air around her. Finally he stood up straight, aiming his wand at her and hoping for the best.

"Avada Kedavra!"

As the spell soared towards her she raised an arm in front of her, catching the spell in her hand. As she closed her hand, heat and flames emerged from the trapped spell before she strangled it. Landing back onto the floor with closed eyes, Severus watched her closely as she opened her eyes again, which were now back to normal, and looked down at her burned hand. Looking up at him she wheezed before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed onto the floor.

Severus removed the shields and moved over to the girl, a slender finger pressed against her neck to check her pulse as the door opened behind him.

"Well?"

Severus turned his head and nodded towards Lucius.

"She did it"

"And?"

"She's still alive!"


	7. Chapter 7

The night of the meeting Benedict was standing in her bathroom, forcing herself to breathe slowly. She knew Severus Snape would be there, he had to personally, keep an eye on her and make sure she behaved herself. There was something about that man which just made her want to murder someone. Not him, she didn't dare think about murdering him, she was sure he would know. Fasting another pin in her hair she cursed under her breath, why couldn't Marcus have done this for her, it was so much easy and the result so much better. Cursing again as the pin bend out of shape she threw it through the room, watching it catching fire and dissolving into nothing. A cold smirk curled her lip, she was getting good at this 'Nemesis' thing. Putting the blame on a lifeless object and then destroying it had become her speciality. Now even the house elves feared her… well, kind of, they knew she wouldn't harm them and she knew she couldn't harm them. They were slaves, just like herself and were not to blame.

Ignoring her hair she sprayed a bit of perfume on before making sure she looked alright. Alright was an overstatement, she wore her usual 'learning-clothes', as Marcus called them, her grey skirt, white shirt, slipover, knee-long socks and flat black shoes. Her Converse had disappeared and she knew perfectly well who was responsible for that.

A knock was heard on her door

"Just a minute"

She called out before walking to the door, opening it slowly to see him standing outside. Looking down she took another deep breath. She was so not ready for this night though Lucius and Marcus had done their best to prepare her. A strong hand wrapped itself around her arm and guided her out of the room, down the hallway and towards the doors to the Dining Room. Hesitant as they waited outside the room Benedict looked up at the former Potions Master's face. It was like carved in stone though a small smirk lingered at the corner of his mouth. He was enjoying this too much and one day she would make him pay. At this minute she was too terrified to do anything but focus all her strength on staying on her feet.

As the doors opened all talk was silenced and Benedict felt all eyes on her. She wasn't looking up, she knew better but she could feel them. She felt like the oddball of the lot, the outcast and the clown in the circus. A sting in her heart made her gasp for breath as she remembered the last time she had gone to the circus, it had been before everything went wrong, it had been before she lost everything and it had been before she had lost herself. Feeling the grip on her arm tighten she clenched her teeth, breathing through her nose and trying to close her mind to as she had practiced those long nights lying awake in her bed.

"Bow for your Master"

Doing as told she kneeled down, ignoring the voice which had spoken the command, it had been cold and slithering. She had heard and read a lot about this 'Master' which she was suppose to obey without hesitation. He was not easy on the eyes, quite opposite actually and she knew that by allowing him to look into her eyes he would be able to read her mind, and her thoughts were nothing to be proud of right at the moment.

"Has she given you problems Luciusss?"

"Yes Master!"

"Was I wrong to choose you for this job?"

"No Master, of course not!"

"Very well then"

Hearing someone get up Benedict pinched her eyes closed, willing her mind to take her to a happy place but the cold stone beneath her knees and the hand on her shoulder kept her fully aware that there was no happy place. As the hand left her shoulder she had to suppress a shiver. The mere touch of the man made her want to be violently ill and the thought of him having touched any part of her almost made her scream.

"Get up!"

She obeyed

"Look at me"

Swallowing she did as she was told, as quickly as she dared.

"Hmm, she is fearful of me though she had never met me"

The man before her smiled

"Good job Lucius"

Benedict wanted to tell him that it was not because of what Lucius had told her but rather she feared being blinded by his ugliness. Hiding her smile she looked into the red eyes, trying her best to keep her face emotionless but as he slipped into her mind she fed him only what she thought he wanted to see but in return she got flashes of his past, emotions he had felt while killing innocent people, but then there was a child…. And a blinding green light.

Looking away she shuddered, she had lived a life of losses and he had been one to create losses. The surging hate in her was hard to strangle and she knew that if she looked at him again, he would not last long but there was something else. He was inhumane, not only in his actions but also in his physics.

His laughter filled the room

"Aww, she is blushing!"

Benedict knew she was not blushing but rather her face was getting red with the heat being created within her.

"Sir…"

Lucius stepped forwards, anxious because of the rise in the room temperature which the other people also noticed but the Lord didn't seemed to.

"Silence!"

The Dark Lord gave his follower a warning glance

"I can handle her"

Severus nodded at Lucius with a furrowed brow. Of course he could control her, it was the rest of them who should be cautious. His magic was ancient just like hers but theirs were just average and some not even that good. Muttering protective spell under his breath he watched the Dark Lord tilt the girl's head upwards, his eyes meeting hers.

"Did you see anything interesting while you were lurking in my mind and memories?"

Benedict fasten her now poisonous green eyes with his blood red ones before smiling lightly.

"Only that Nemesis will come for you though it may not be through me"

She too had felt the ancient magic in him, how? She didn't know but there was something about him, the inhumane part of him.

The Dark Lord laughed again.

"I am the mightiest creature in this Universe, nothing can harm me"

Benedict merely looked at him, a weak smile on her lips as she whispered

"And that will be your downfall"

A scream of rage erupted from the snakelike man in front of her and he whipped out his wand, firing one after another dangerous and powerful spells at her but nothing seemed to hit, everything was engulfed in the vibrating air around her. Stopping he looked at her with a puzzled smile on his lips.

"Impressive"

Firing another few at her he started mumbling in an ancient language while doing complicated wand movements. Feeling an uncomfortable feeling deep inside her Benedict glare at him before grabbing the green light which had started snaking itself around her. Touching it burned her skin but the pain was nothing she couldn't handle, suffocating it like bending a straw with two fingers she subconsciously wiped her hand on her skirt.

Seeing the red eyes narrow with rage she looked down, had the conditions been different she would have challenged him, believed in her own strength and in his weaknesses but right now he was not the only one watching and sizing her up, there were at least two other very capable wizards in the room whom could take her down…

"You know fear but you do not truly fear me…"

She looked up at him, her face expressionless.

"Do I bore you?"

It was a trick question, she could see that right away, he had something he would like to get out not to mention he needed to see what else she could do, she chose not to answer him.

"Feeling better than me all of a sudden?"

He bellowed as a flash of rage crossed his face before a cruel smirk curled his lips.

"You think you're so much better than me? That I am a common murderer"

"Are you not?"

She had no intention to answer him, to join the game he was playing but to be honest, she considered him a common murder.

"But you're no different from me"

"If you insists"

"Ever wondered how your father died?"

"A heart attack"

"One which you caused"

She merely looked at him, expressionless.

"Oh yes, I am correct, we had out wizards examine him for magical causes and found your handprint on his heart"

Benedict found herself go cold and her calm was slipping through her fingers. Her voice shook as she replied.

"You're lying"

"Not at all girl – he angered you and you killed him"

Looking at him, Benedict found herself struggling to breathe

"Oh yes, you know I am telling the truth – just like I killed my father – so did you"

Closing her eyes she bowed her head. He couldn't possibly be telling the truth, she loved her father, she would never do that to him…. Would she?

Hearing him laugh again she looked up before feeling the room explode around her, fire erupted from the floor, black cursed flames spread from where she stood and as the walls started shaking the screaming of the people around her increased. One voice reached her ear though all the chaos.

"Benedict stop!"

Turning her head she saw Marcus standing pressed up against the wall, flames approaching him quickly. Gasping she took a step towards him, not knowing what she was going to so but a second later everything was quiet. Exhaling she found it curious that she had been holding her breath without her notice but as she inhaled again, she understood why. The smell was horrific. The fire had consumed several people and the fumes made her stomach turn, everything was covered in sod and pieces of the wall and ceiling had collapsed, showing the cool clear sky outside. Looking up at the stars she smiled lightly. The outside? A place she hadn't been for a long time, being locked up in this Manor for such a long time that even though the air was heavy with the remains of her demolition, the light breeze which snuck in though the hole smelled sweeter than anything she would remember. Being pulled of her little dreamworld as a hand was placed heavily on her shoulder and she was pushed to the floor before a wand was pressed against her throat. Looking up at the Dark Lord standing towering over her.

"Too powerful for your own good, perfect for the mission but we need to have you more under control"

He smirked as he pulled her to her feet and Disapperated out of the Manor, leaving the remaining followers to clean up.

Appearing at her mother's house Benedict held her breath as The Dark Lord entered the living room, pointing his wand at the older woman's back.

"Painful or quick?"

He looked at her awaiting her answer

"No, please don't!"

A flash of green and the older woman slumped from her wheelchair, Benedict screamed and tried to reach her but the Snakelike man stopped her, pushing her back towards the hallway. The Dark Lord laughed, his cold and inhumane laugh as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Your sister now?"

Benedict hissed, taking a step back while casting a desperate glance towards her sister's room.

"Don't you dare!"

Lord Voldemort laughed again

"Getting angry little girl?"

Benedict felt the temperature rising and tried to control it but the sight of her mother on the floor and the thought of him also taking her sister's life both scared and angered her. As he moved towards her sister's room she screamed and threw herself at him, an attack he had fully expected and she was on the floor in seconds, his hand on her throat as he pointed his wand at the door to the younger girl's room.

"Bombada Maxima!"

The wood splintered and the explosion made the picture frames fall from their place on the walls, the dust was thick in the air and as it settled Benedict could see her sister's frail form sprawled on the floor.

Another scream, this one from pain Benedict dropped to the floor, her mother and sister had not been close to her but they had still been the only family she had. The heat radiated from her and items of wood and paper were the first ones to catch fire, the gas in the kitchen exploded and soon after the windows blew out from the heat, Benedict kneeled in the middle of it all, her head bowed as The Dark Lord grabbed her and Apperated her out of the house, but only to the front garden from where they watched as the flames started eating at the remaining parts of the house.

Lord Voldemort smiled

"I only stunned them"

Benedict's head snapped up and made a dash for the house but he held on tightly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, his hand clutching her throat and his long fingers digging into her cheeks as he pressed his inhuman cold cheek against hers, the tip of his wand digging into the skin of her throat.

"Shyss… listen, their screams of death…"

As she screamed from her emotional pain he chuckled, her legs buckled but he kept her upright. Forced to look at the house she felt all strength leave her body as the roof of the house collapsed.

"You just killed the remaining members of your family – shame on you"

As the young woman next to him collapsed in a heap of tears and cries, he chuckled before reaching down and Disseraping once more, this time appearing back at the Malfoy Manor.

It only took minutes with a bit of magic and the room was almost back to normal when the Dark Lord returned, the girl at his side, pale as a ghost and still with a wand pressed against her throat. The Dark Lord's look was unreadable as he pushed her to the floor, stepped over her motionless form and walked over to his most trusted follower.

"Set the plan into motion"


	8. Chapter 8

Hesitating in front of the door she had her hand resting on the door knob. The fear won over the fear of entering so twisting the cold metal item in her hand she pushed the large oak door open and whispered.

"Marcus?"

Entering the room she stopped, closing the door behind her and resting against the wooden surface. Holding her breath she didn't dare continue, neither go further into the room nor turn around and return to her own room and the solitude.

"Are you…"

She hesitated.

A groan was heard and the rustle of sheets.

"What …"

The small sliver of moonlight that shone through the curtains gave her enough light so she could see him as he sat up.

"Yes I am awake, what do you want?"

Marcus reached over and turned the light on by his bed and looked at the young woman standing, pressed against his door, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Come on Ben, it's 2 in the morning!"

She didn't move nor speak so pushing himself out of bed and walking over he towered over her as he reached her. Had she always been this short? Unable to trust his vision after being pulled out of his sleep so abruptly he seemed to see she was shaking but why? Placing a hand on her shoulder he found her skin incredibly cold to the touch. Locking eyes with her he whispered

"What's wrong?"

Seeing her bite her quivering lip she swallowed a few times before whispering, barely audibly.

"I don't want to be alone…"

That was the first of many nights they spend together, after each time she was sent to The Room she would come or he would stay with her after collecting her. Often he would have picked her off the floor where she would be huddled in a corner, shaking and crying. The methods of breaking her spirit were cruel but effective, the little food she got when being confined in the dark room was filled with hallucinogenic potions, something to make the self-torment worse and more vivid. The first nights he had held her tightly as she screamed in her sleep, clearly not able to let go of the nightmares and sometimes Marcus wondered if this was all worth it. He had done cruel things in his life and he did not generally care about other people but most of them had had it coming, she, on the other hand, was merely unfortunate, born to misery. It took longer than he thought it would before they started sleeping together, there was attraction, always had been but neither had done something about it, Benedict was occupied with the studying, the getting used to the idea of magic and of course, The Room, Marcus was trying to balance everything, her tempers, Lucius' demands and his own involvement in both the plan and with the girl.

Sitting in the study Benedict was bored out of her mind, the book in front of her was anything but exciting, thrilling or even entertaining, the long phrases of how, what and where to started dancing in front of her eyes. Stretching she looked at Marcus who sat by a table across from her, a thought popped into her mind and a wicked smile spread on her lips. Getting up she stretched again, pretending to reach for the book on the opposite side of him she made sure to get very close to him, almost lying on the book he was studying and thanks to the school-like uniform she knew the skirt and the shirt was separating around her mid-section. On her tip toes she made sure push her behind in the air and as she grabbed the book and slid back over the table it was not by accident that her breasts brushed against his hand. Turning her back on him she flipped the book open in her hands while sliding onto the table, pushing his book out of the way with her derrière. Marcus watched her with dark eyes.

"Do you mind?"

Smiling at him she laid down onto the table, propped up on her elbows while giving him a coy look.

"Oh no, not at all … do you?"

Marcus cocked an eyebrow at her

"Come on Benedict, get back to studying"

Groaning she sat up, threw a leg over him so she was sitting with him between her legs, still on the table

"But I am bored!"

Eyeing her, up her legs, torso, chest and face he smirked

"I don't give you enough work?"

Sucking her lower lip she smiled at him

"You do… but I want something … hmm… different!"

Grabbing her hips he pulled her off the table and onto his lap while smirking wider

"Did you have something specific in mind?"

Watching her smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer

"Maybe…"

She could feel him through the layers of clothes, his hands on her thighs and his dark eyes piercing hers. Nuzzling the back of his neck with a few fingers she licked her lips before pursing them and parting them lightly. She knew her mouth was her best weapon in seducing a man and right now she was pulling out all her tricks, she needed some kind of distraction.

"Well Lucius is gone for the weekend…"

Groaning she pushed herself off him, naming the master of the house brought all the wrong images to mind.

"Wow, what a mood-killer!"

Marcus watched her move away but in seconds he had gotten up and grabbed her, pushing her against a bookcase. He towered over her, purring

"We're all alone"

Running his hands up her sides he grabbed a thigh, lifting it to his side and pushing himself between her legs. As she wrapped her arms around his neck again he grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, her legs wrapped around his midsection. Capturing her lips in a passionate kiss he felt her breathing into him, she was pressed against him, firmly, and it was working its 'magic'. Benedict gasped as she felt him more firmly, his fingers were digging into her flesh as he carried her to one of the study tables, lowering her onto it, books and papers flying everywhere. Sitting up she pushed his robe off his shoulders, tugging at the belt of his trousers while he slid his shirt off, her clothes were to follow the growing pile on the floor. Naked he lowered her back down and crawled on top of her, his hands exploring her body while she pulled him close, a hand in his hair she gently bit his neck, a gesture he returned, though with a bit more force.

"No biting…"

Grabbing her breasts she gasped as he pinched the nipple between two fingers while lowering his mouth to the other one. Arching her back she grabbed his hair again, pulling him up towards her with one hand while the other one reached down, wrapping it around his painfully erect member. A few strokes made him groan and with a swift movement he positioned himself at her entrance, entering her to the hilt. Her half cry, half gasp made him hesitate, was it her first time? Looking at her he stopped and was met by disappointment

"What?"

"Are you ..er…?"

"A virgin?"

She laughed as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and deeper into her.

"No, you're just larger than average…"

Moaning she moved her hips, urging him to continue which he gladly did. With one hand on her hip and another one on the back of her neck he pushed into her with more and more force, her legs tightened around him and so did her internal muscle as it started to spasm. It didn't take long before the both of them were panting, out of breath and completely spend. Pushing himself off her he grabbed his clothes, throwing her hers in the process. Sitting up Benedict pulled her shirt on along with her skirt, nothing else. Marcus eyed her.

"A bit lightly clad don't you think so?"

Shrugging she smirked at him

"Well, maybe there would be seconds…"

Marcus laughed

"Oh my, hungry are we?"

Shrugging her shoulder she passed him, running her hand over his chest before eyeing him while sending him a mock kiss.

"Think I'm going to take a shower…"

"But…"

"No more studying, bring the rest of my clothes when you join me…"

Marcus smiled darkly, this was a side he hadn't seen before but he certainly liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Benedict stood in front of the mirror, naked. She was staring at her reflecting, measuring every inch of her face, standing on her tip toes to have a better view of her body. She had changed, a lot. Hearing the door open to her room and her name called out she didn't react. The sound of someone walking through the room didn't made her avert her eyes nor reach for some clothes, he had seen her naked before.

Her hair was longer, her eyes darker, both in colour and surrounding. Her cheeks was sunken, her shoulder bones prominent, she could see the indentations of her ribs down her chest, or rather what was left of it. Moving closer to the mirror she could see her stomach and the top of her thighs. Nothing much left there either.

Hearing the door being opened to the room she kept starring at the mirror.

"Ben… what are you doing?"

She didn't acknowledge him so he took a step into the room, eyeing her closely. She had changed, she was growing old, almost from day to day and getting thin, too thin. Being a healthy size when she arrived at the Manor she surely was a shadow of her former self now. If he was to guess she had aged 10 years in the 10 weeks she had been there. He really wished this would be over soon.

"I wanted a family… a husband, children, a house, white picket fence and a garden…"

He hesitated, he didn't know what to say to that nor what she wanted him to say.

"I thought I had a future!"

He chewed his lip, this was a potential dangerous road to venture down.

"Was I born a weapon of mass-destruction?"

She looked at him, he was eyeing her nervously

"Once you're done-"

"I'm dead!"

He cleared his throat.

"Not necessarily"

She returned to look at the mirror

"You think I would have ever found someone?"

He walked over, placing himself behind her

"I mean, if you guys hadn't found me"

Her eyes gleamed dangerously but Marcus just pushed her hair of her shoulder, kissing the soft skin there.

"I still think you have a future"

Catching his eyes in the mirror she narrowed hers.

"No one survives the Nemesis Curse"

"No one documented"

She cocked an eyebrow and he continued

"You honestly think that anyone who survived when the curse was triggered would tell about it?"

She locked eyes with him

"To tell someone about being dangerous, out of control and even destructive, it's not something you want to start out with telling when you meet someone new"

Subconsciously chewing her lip she nodded as he ran his hand through her hair, catching a small stray and pushing it behind her ear. Placing another light kiss on her shoulder he continued.

"So yes, you can have it all and when this is over and done with I will do my very best to make that wish come true"

Noticing her cheeks flushing he smiled while trying to hide a chuckle.

"I'm not offering to marry you, I am sure once done here you will never want to know of magic ever again"

She faded a bit at his reply but he knew he was right and so did she. He looked at her through the mirror for the longest time, she saw the sand running though the hourglass, saw the tare the curse did on her, her mind and body. He had been ignoring it up until now but no more, seeing her like this opened his eyes, so to say.

"Get dressed, Mister Malfoy is expecting you. We have a visitor"

Taking a deep breath she grabbed his wrist and pointed at her hair with the other hand. Marcus smiled, he got the hint so pulling out his wand her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a twist in seconds. No stray hairs. A second later her make-up was done as well. Giving him as much a smile as she could muster she spoke lightly.

"You're getting good"

Marcus laughed

"Yeah, never thought that would be one of the spells I would master"

Pulling her clothes on she slipped her feet into the black flats she was required to wear, she hated them but to be honest, there was a lot of things in her existence she hated. Following Marcus down the stairs she watched as the doors opened to the study and immediately spotted the two figures sitting by the fire, recognizing both of them. Grabbing Marcus by the arm she whispered

"What's he doing here?"

Feeling him shrug his arm out of her grasp she knew this was not a social visit. What now? Both men got up, Lucius more relaxed and with a slouch, he despised her, thought little of her, Severus Snape on the other hand…

"Miss Adams, nice seeing you again"

Benedict eyed the dark haired man with caution, The Potions Master was an intimidating man and capable of intolerable cruelty. As he walked over she stood her ground, back straight, chin up and eyes averted. As he grabbed her chin, eyeing her in the light of the fireplace she avoided his gaze.

"She has gotten thin, have you forgotten to feed her Lucius?"

Benedict strained herself to not roll her eyes, she knew that action would not be accepted nor forgiven.

"It's the Curse…"

Severus nodded

"Perfect make-up and perfect hair… almost if done by magic"

Feeling her cheeks run hot Benedict swallowed hard, she did not know if such things were allowed, knowing the twisted mind and thoughts of the two men she knew that they could think of anything as an excuse to punish her.

Seeing the ink bottle fall, as if in slow-motion, Benedict held her breath. As it broke against the stonefloor and splatter stained the hem of Lucius' robe she felt her blood run cold, his eyes gave her a dangerous look.

"Marcus – The Room!"

Benedict screamed in anger as the dark-haired man grabbed her and pulled her towards the descending stairs and within a few minutes she found herself in The Room again and the door was shut. The darkness was suffocating, it crept around her and weighed her down like a thick blanket. Lying flat on the floor she ran her finger tips over the stone surface, resting her cheek against the cool surface, soon the voices would come…

_All alone…_

"Stop it!"

_It's a small room…_

"It's big enough"

_Is there enough air_

_Are you going to suffocate…_

She breathed deeply, barely feeling the air filling her lungs

_How long this time_

_Will they even come get you?_

_They will forget about you_

_You will be stuck here – together with me – forever…_

"A treat I guess…"

Severus walked around the young woman

"And you claim to have broken her?"

Lucius nodded as a reply, Benedict avoided looking at him. Severus looked from one to the other.

"Interesting, I bet she still has her fighting spirit…"

Lucius cocked an eyebrow at the Potions Master, what did he have planned?

"Indeed, something tells me that she is merely behaving in fear of what could happen not from pure fear of you…"

Without warning he pulled out his wand, aimed it at Marcus and the man dropped to the floor in a heap. Benedict screamed but as she threw herself towards him Severus grabbed her around the arm, something he quickly wished he hadn't as blue flames engulfed his hand, letting go with a howl he waved his hand and red ribbons snaked out, wrapping themselves around her wrists, neck and waist… but only for a second then they too had burned away. Turning she looked at the Professor, her eyes ivy green. Severus shot a glance at Lucius who was leaning against the wall casually.

"Benedict!"

His voice was firm and echoed around the room as she spun around, her eyes wide with fear. Looking at the silver haired man she held her breath and her anger died as the first tears escaped her eyes and ventured down her cheeks. Time seemed to be standing still for the longest time and the silence was deafening.

"Sit down!"

Benedict felt her core shake as she did as she was told, moving over to one of the chairs by the fireplace she sat herself down, her back half-turned to the two men and to Marcus. Severus waved his wand and the younger man coughed before rolling over and struggling to get to his feet. Glaring at the Professor as he got up, he saw Benedict stealing a glance from her place in the winged chair, she seemed to sigh from relieve.

"Completely uncalled for!"

Severus ignored the younger man before saluting Lucius.

"You were right"

The Malfoy gave half a nod before adding

"Next time, don't test her in my study, most of these books cannot be replaced nor replicated"

Severus smiled, Lucius had done good, the girl was terrified of him and could be controlled via that fear. Something told him that the Dark Lord's plan could be set into action soon. Marcus rubbed his shoulder while eyeing the two men.

"Am I needed more tonight?"

Lucius shook his head and dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand, watching him leave the study but before he had closed the doors he called him back.

"You forgot something"

Giving the silver haired wizard a puzzled look Lucius nodded towards Benedict

"We're done for tonight"

With a nod Marcus went over and tapped her shoulder, gesturing for her to follow, something she did gladly. As the doors closed behind them she threw herself in his arms, wrapping her own arms around him tightly. Marcus gently padded her back, knowing that this was not the time nor the place for affections, both the Professor and Lucius would frown upon such actions, especially considering what she was and who he was. Releasing her embrace Marcus ushed her towards the bedrooms.

Marcus pushed the door open to The Room, she was lying on the floor in a foetal position, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs and he could see her ribcage clearly through the thin fabric shirt she was wearing. How did it get so far? Walking over to her and kneeling down he scooped her into his arms, her eyes were closed and she barely acknowledged him, there were no tears but by the looks of her there had been, her mouth was slightly open and her lips dry, on the verge of cracking. How long had he kept her without water this time? Getting up he brought her to her room, sending a houseelf for some water which he helped her to drink. As he sat with her in his arms he felt the shakes of her crying for the longest time. Running a hand over her hair he schussed her, he knew it would be a long night, it always was. She needed to shake off the drugs she had been given and the darkness that always lingered in her, body and soul. Running a hand over her hair again he placed a light kiss on the top of her head as he whispered:

"It's ok, I'm here…"

As she woke with a scream around 3 o'clock he sat up straight, reaching for her just as she tumbled out of bed, pushing the sheets of her while starring around the room with wild blind eyes. Scrambling after her he pulled her into his arms, holding on tightly.

"Ben – wake up!"

Her breathing exploded as she tried to fight him off so he released her, getting up and taking a few steps back. Looking at her sitting on the floor, hands buried in her hair and knees pressed against her chest while rocking back and forth, Marcus thought she had finally lost it. Lucius had taken it one step too far. After what seemed like forever she finally calmed down and woke up, giving him a confused look before throwing herself in his arms as he waves his wand and turned on as many candles as he could see around the room. There were quite a few, Benedict had been collecting and asking the houseelves for extras. She had become scared of the darkness.

Eating breakfast Lucius looked up at the younger man sitting further down the table from him, head resting in his head and almost falling asleep. Lucius smirked.

"Tough night?"

Marcus' head snapped up

"I think she's lost it"

Lucius leaned back, drying his mouth with a napkin while chuckling

"Really?"

Marcus nodded

"She's scared of the dark and you need to cut down on the potions you give her while she in The Room, it takes longer and longer for her to come out of it"

Lucius shrugged his shoulder

"A few more days and she's done"

Marcus eyed him

"We have a final date?"

The silver haired man nodded while taking a sip of his tea

"Friday"

Marcus frowned, why did he only get that information now? Pushing his food away he excuse himself and got up, leaving the table under the watchful eye of Lucius Malfoy. Snapping his fingers as the younger man had left the room Ninsy appeared at his side.

"I want a report"

The houseelf nodded and bowed before disappearing with a loud crack.

"Benedict… are you awake?"

The girl rolled over, staring at him from the bed

"I haven't slept"

Marcus entered the room, closing the door behind him

"It's this Friday and then this should all be over"

Sitting up straight she jumped out the bed

"For real?"

Marcus nodded as she rushed over, wrapping her arms around him

"Best news all year!"

Suddenly she released him, taking a step back.

"And then what?"

He eyed her, concern showing on his face

"I don't know, you won't be allowed back into the Manor"

Closing her eyes and smiling she did a small jig on the spot while strangling a squeal.

"More good news"

Marcus shook his head at her. Crazy girl

"Where will you go?"

She laughed

"Anywhere but here!"

He hadn't heard her laugh in ages, it was kind of a relief but it also triggered his guilt, he hadn't been honest with her and this could now catch up with him. Right now he felt he was promising her her freedom but to be honest, he had no idea what the plan was if she was to survive, Lucius was glad to be rid of her so no returning to the Manor but what then? Would Lucius be right in believing the The Dark Lord would kill her off?

Friday came faster than any of the expected, Marcus hadn't slept for days, he felt guilty and nervous, Benedict had kicked the nightmares and finally got a full night sleep, the prospect of freedom renewed her and made her able to relax though Lucius were looking smug every time he saw her, he knew something concerning her that she probably should know but he was not going to put her out of her misery, the shock would be fun to witness.

The silver haired man closed the door to the study but as he turned he was faced with the girl.

"You know better…"

His voice sent shivers down her spine but she knew he needed her in perfect form for the following day so spending the night in The Room was not likely.

"I do Sir but I feel you have something to tell me"

He smirked at her, she was not stupid after all.

"I might be withholding some information important to you but that does not mean that I am going to share"

Eyeing him she chewed her lip

"I have done everything asked, I have worked hard and am doing what you ask of me, do I not deserve it?"

He looked at her slender face, her eyes deep set in her face, her cheeks lacking their roundness, her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Marcus had been spoiling her with doing her hair and make-up every morning, Lucius knew they slept together most nights and even though he did not like it, it had only had a positive effect on her, she bounced back after his punishments faster than before and seemed more focused.

"I know you dream of your freedom"

He saw her face light up and her optimism amused him, he tried to hide a smirk.

"If you survive tomorrow you are to return here, The Dark Lord will decide your fate"

Seeing as her face darkened and her eyes go light green he sneered at her.

"Honestly, you are powerful and too dangerous to have running free so either he decides to end your misery or enslave you, keeping you around for future use"

She grew pale and he grabbed hold of her, pulling her close so they were face to face.

"I told you a long time ago that you do not belong in the Muggle world and that we've done you a favour"

Her eyes were cold as she looked him over and a sneer curled her lip

"I will have earned my freedom!"

Lucius laughed before dragging her out the study and down the hallway.

"You might think that but no, not really!"

Trying to keep up as he pulled her down the stairs she knew where they were going and it amazed her, she thought she was home-free. As he pushed the door open to The Room she looked at him for the longest time before he pushed her into the darkness, following her in and closing the door behind them. Lighting a single candle by the wall he turned and looked at her, she was sitting on the floor, on her knees with her hands resting on her thighs. The position every karate lesson had started with, for meditation and for receiving orders or informations, her eyes were following his movements. As he pointed his wand at her, she bowed her head, she knew what was coming next.

Marcus entered the breakfast-room and looked around, spotting Lucius with the paper and a cup of tea he opened his mouth as if to speak but decided against it.

"Yes?"

Lucius placed his cup down, folding the paper in his lap.

"The girl?"

Marcus nodded

"She in The Room"

Seeing the younger man frown and turn to leave, he stopped and looked at the older man for reassurance. Lucius nodded

"Sure, go collect her"

Marcus rushed into the dungeons, unlocking and opening the door. The Room was a mess, ashes everywhere and sod stains on the walls. This one had been a bad one. Spotting the girl in the corner she was sitting on her knees, her front towards the wall and as he moved closer he saw her eyes were closed.

"Ben?"

He spoke softly as he noticed her clothes were torn and slightly burned at the ends. She opened her eyes and they were still poison green, Marcus took a step back as she got up, turning her front towards him but keeping her head down. What a state the girl was in, deep gashes on her arms and torso, several bruises and by the looks of it, Lucius had only used a slow healing spell on the more severe ones while leaving the smaller ones to close up by themselves. Prolong the pain he guessed.

"Come"

He turned and left the room, hearing her soft steps behind him he guided her up the stairs and towards her room, she needed to be cleaned up before they could leave, like this she would attract too much attention.

Motioning for her to go to the bathroom he pulled out the clothes already selected by Lucius, she could not wear her learning clothes, she was too old to pass as a student so a knee long black skirt, a white top and grey cardigan over, black shoes with a bit of a heel and a cloak to wear on top of it all. As she had finished in the bathroom he healed the last of her cuts, covering up the bruises that were showing after she was dressed, her hair was pulled up into a bun, he could only do the two things, a ponytail and a bun but she wasn't complaining. Taking a step back he looked her over, she looked good or at least as good as was appropriate.

Opening the door so she could enter the breakfast-room Lucius looked up at her, she cleaned up nicely though with some help. Putting his cup down he got up, grabbing his cane and cloak before gesturing for the fireplace. Taking a pinch of powder from the box on top of the mantelpiece he spoke out clearly.

"Knockturn Alley!"


	10. Chapter 10

As they stepped out of the fireplace Lucius used a cleaning spell on himself while looking around, Marcus cleaned both him and the girl before they followed the older man out into Diagon Alley. Marcus wondered where the attack was supposed to happen, something in him had expected Hogwarts since the Dark Lord had a thing against the school and gladly saw it fall if he could not take it over. Lucius headed for the exit of the shopping street and into the small pub where he used the Floo again – this time:

"Ministry of Magic!"

The three of them stepped into the reception area of the Ministry, the large fountain was at the end of the large hallway and seeing several figures Marcus recognized from meetings he was starting to understand the plan, they were pulling all of their people out of the ministry before the attack so all those opposed to the Dark Lord was to be eliminated and the takeover would go more smoothly and seem more innocent. Keeping the faithful ones and kill of the threats, didn't Genghis Kahn also use this technique? Feeling Lucius' hand on her shoulder she froze as the Professor came over, greeting the two wizards but conveniently forgetting all about Benedict. A curt nod and both Marcus and Lucius turned their heel and headed towards the exit, Benedict gaze followed them for as long as she could before the sea of people swallowed them.

"Come!"

Her head snapped back to reality and she looked up at the dark haired man in front of her. Putting his hand on her shoulder he guided her towards the fountain in the middle of the room.

"You know what to do…"

Benedict looked up at him

"But all these people are innocent"

Severus Snape laughed coldly

"Don't worry your pretty little head about unimportant things such as innocent and guilty, all you need to focus on right now is earning your freedom or spending the rest of your life as my personal slave!"

Benedict's head snapped up, had she been promised to him if she didn't do as told? Looking over her shoulder, towards the exit, once more Severus grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, you'll never see him again!"

Whimpering from the pain she tried to pull away but he pulled her closer, snaking his arm around her waist.

"I'll make you forget out him – don't you worry!"

Pulling her closer he found one of the broken ribs she had been ignoring and stuck two fingers in the gap in her ribcage, the pain making her cry out and her legs go limp. As she collapsed onto the floor Severus faked a concern look as he kneeled by her, all an act for the people around them whose attention her cry of pain had caught.

Bending over he whispered in her ear.

"What you have been though will be nothing compared to what I will do to you and not to mention, our little tea-party was only a taster of the plans I have for you!"

As the fear of his advances on her flushed into her mind she scrambled backwards, getting to her feet while looking around wildly, people were staring at them. Feeling her blood rush to her head and the faces around her started swarming she felt claustrophobic and sweat erupted on her forehead. Several of the people around them took a step back but most stayed, something in Benedict wanted to yell at them to run away but she was tongue-tied or rather, she was silenced by Severus earlier. As he stepped closer, a dark look in his eyes he was pointing his wand at her. She felt as if she could read his mind, he was triggering her and the fear he had sewn in her long ago sprouted and bore a poisonous apple. The small smirk lurking at the corner of his mouth told her that he was telling her the truth, as the first person in a long time, he was truthful to her. Reaching her he grabbed her hair, making a fist and pulled her closer to face him.

"You know I speak the truth!"

As all blood drained from her face and her eyes turned white Severus vanished on the spot, his shadow escaping through the nearest fireplace. With a scream out of this world she rose into the air, arms stretched out as she screamed again, fire erupted around her, spreading through the corridors and devoured everything in its path. The people closest to her moved to late, the ones further away got to panic before the pure energy she radiated knocked them over and the fire got to them before they could even get up. All around her mirrors exploded from the heat, the water in the fountain evaporated in seconds and the elaborate bronze sculpture melted. As the fire died she was kneeling on the floor, the air had a horrible smell to it and the smoke was thick. Coughing she got to her feet, none was left alive and she hoped deep in her heart that only a minimum had succumbed to her curse. Rushing over to a fireplace she looked for the powder to make the flames green and able to transport a person, finding nothing she wondered how else she was supposed to get out, they had been certain that she would survive so someone would come to collect her for sure, she just wasn't certain that she wanted to be 'collected'. Hiding in the nook between two fireplaces she looked as someone arrived, a small man whom she had never seen before. Looking around he went pale and started stuttering questions and as the next guy arrived, a tall black man, the two of them pulled out their wands.

"Kingsley! High Alert! Get the Aurors here!"

As the dark man disappeared the smaller man scratched his head.

"By Merlin's beard, what happened here?"

Benedict stepped out from her hiding

"I did…"

Letting out a small scream the man spun around

"Merlin girl! How did you survive this?"

"I caused this…"

Benedict walked closer to the man, watching him sputter a lot of questions but none of them made any sense before a reality suddenly dawned on him.

"You're a Muggle!"

Apparently it was obvious that she wasn't one of them, narrowing at him she hissed

"Don't call me that!"

The man frowned, pointing his wand at her

"And don't point that thing at me!"

Watching him take a step back as she walked closer she growled at him

"Magic people, seriously, you are all the same, point your wand and demand answers!"

The smaller man started to wheeze while clutching his left side and as he collapsed on the floor she looked at him coldly. As the light disappeared from his eyes she looked at the fireplace in front of her where she expected this Kingsley-guy to appear any second but before that happened she felt a hand on her shoulder and spinning around she was faced with Lucius, a small smile on his lips.

"Killing out of hate, impressive, I would never have expected that of you"

A firm grip on her cloak he pulled her towards the fireplace and sent her to the Manor before any more people would arrive. Seeing the Minister of Magic dead on the floor would surely raise some questions not even Lucius Malfoy would avoid.

As she arrived, losing her balance and dropping to her knees she found Severus Snape waiting for her, as he reached down and pulled her to her feet she flinched.

"Don't!"

Schussing her he pushed her towards the Dark Lord who was sitting in his throne-like chair in the middle of the room, as usual.

"Well done!"

He laughed, coldly while twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Now, live or die?"

Pointing his wand at her she scowled at him

"I have earned my freedom!"

He laughed again, getting up and walking around her

"Freedom? Not one of the choicesss my dear!"

Chewing her tongue she felt her temper rise though the fire in her got extinct as soon as she heard someone clear his throat. Lucius had arrived. The Dark Lord laughed again

"You are a good asset to have, a nice little trump card for the future"

Poking the back of her neck with his wand he glared at her before addressing Severus Snape

"Think you can handle her?"

Benedict jumped to her feet, spinning around and facing the two men.

"Never! I refuse!"

She exploded, literally speaking. There was no warning, items just started to explode and fire started raging, black and blue flames combined. Her white eyes starred blindly at them as white mist formed at her feet, engulfing the floor and sneaking towards them, Voldemort eyed it, ignoring it as it wrapped it around his feet, Severus was a bit more hesitant, trying to keep it at a distance with a few spells but it seemed to just flow through every barrier he put up.

"Ben!"

She spun around, Marcus was standing in the doorway

"Come – quickly!"

Casting a glance back at the two men she saw the mist was knee high, they seemed unable to move and the Dark Lord started shooting spells at her while Severus tried to speak, yelling something she couldn't hear. Bolting towards the door she grabbed the hand he had extended towards her, through the front doors and outside, as he wrapped his arms around her and Dissaperated she caught a last glance at the Manor… or rather; what was left of it.

Reappearing at a shoreline view, near a cliff, Benedict took a few stumbling steps away from Marcus, towards the sound of the rushing shores. Breathing deeply she closed her eyes and spread her arms, she felt the wind pulling at her hair, trying to take it with it, her clothes being pulled from constantly changing directions, the smell of salt in the air reminded her of family summer holidays, the times when she had visited family who lived by the sea. Feeling him, rather than actually hearing him, come up behind her she felt a pang in her heart, she knew what was coming now, she could feel it in her heart though he had never said or hinted anything like this. As he wrapped his arms around her from behind she sighed, turning her head slightly to the side so she would be able to hear him, should he choose to speak.

"I'm sorry"

She smiled kindly, not turning though, as she nodded

"I know"

Marcus buried his face in her hair for the longest time and she heard him mumble

"I never meant for it to get to this"

She nodded again, gently grabbing his arm with a hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I know"

Feeling as he tightened his grip on her she held her breath

"I can't offer you a future, we can't mix our magic"

She nodded again, saying nothing. Kissing her neck he whispered

"I love you…"

Holding back her tears she willed herself to speak but she couldn't, neither did she turn, she knew he couldn't face her. Feeling the grip on her tighten she too held onto him as the cold steel was placed against her throat. Holding her breath again as he move it quickly and with force over her skin, slicing it open, the sharp pain making her gasp, a taste of blood flowed into her mouth. She felt her knees buckle and as she dropped to the ground, so did he, holding onto her with all his might. Feeling him shake and hearing a few strangled sobs she felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She understood, she knew why it had to end like this and to be honest, she was glad it was all finally over, he had done it because he loved her, because they would never stop hunting her and thereby him, they would never be safe. Feeling a cold slowly creeping into her body she closed her eyes again, this time welcoming the darkness.


End file.
